Si tú salvas mi vida
by Crazy-Malina
Summary: Su trabajo era la peor parte de su vida. Lo convertia en un monstruo. No podia dejar que nadie lo supiera, mucho menos, la persona a la cual amaba. "-Mi trabajo no es algo de lo que me enorgullezco y…-Gaara torció la boca levemente. -¿Y?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad. -Si te lo digo, me odiarías." Gaara X Naruto. Lemon.


Hola! bien aqui les traigo un fanfic GaaNaru inspirado en la cancion "AMBULANCE" de My Chemical Romance

espero les guste

narracion normal

_pensamientos de los personajes_

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

* * *

"Si tú salvas mi vida"

Tomo el portarretratos que estaba sobre la chimenea, en la foto había un chico y una chica besándose. Torció la boca mientras dejaba el objeto en su lugar. Miro a su alrededor. Había tan poca luz que se le hacía raro poder ver bien. Se encamino a las escaleras, subió cada peldaño deteniéndose unos segundos para ver a su alrededor, tenía que ser cuidadoso, de eso se trataba su trabajo.

En el piso de arriba había tres habitaciones, las reviso una por una, recordando los pequeños detalles, llego a la que debía ser la habitación principal, había una cama matrimonial, una mesita de noche de cada lado de la cama, un closet, una ventana con balcón, y un cuadro con una pintura de una cesta de frutas.

Levanto la muñeca y presiono el botón que alumbraba la pantalla de su reloj. Las 9:00 pm. Dejo caer la maleta que tenía en el brazo izquierdo y se arrodillo frente a esta, saco una pequeña lámpara y la encendió para alumbrar y poder hacer los movimientos correctos. Los guantes de látex que usaba hacían que su tacto dudara por un momento.

Saco dos pistolas de la maleta y las dejo en el suelo, saco los silenciadores de las mismas, le coloco el silenciador a cada arma y las dejo en el suelo, se levanto con la lámpara en mano y comenzó a buscar cualquier arma que el "objetivo" tuviera para defenderse. Cuando había terminado de registrar todas las habitaciones de ese piso fue a la planta baja para terminar de revisar.

Miro su reloj de nuevo, las 10:00pm, torció la boca, el "objetivo" llegaría en media hora, fue al piso de arriba seguro de que no había ningún objeto con el cual pudiera defenderse, tomo las pistolas que estaban en el suelo y las acomodo en su pantalón, tomo la maleta y la guardo bajo la cama, miro por la ventana y suspiro. En toda la casa había fotos del chico con su pareja y su familia.

Escucho el motor de un auto, miro su reloj, 10:20pm, el "objetivo" había llegado 10 minutos antes, fue hacia la puerta de la recamara y se escondió detrás de esta, escucho la puerta principal abrirse, incluso escucho cuando las luces se encendieron. Agudizo cada vez más el oído para saber si el"objetivo" se dirigía a la habitación. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que los pasos se escucharan cerca.

Un chico delgado, de tez morena, cabello negro y traje gris entro a la habitación. No tenía idea de que no estaba solo, aventó un portafolio a la cama y suspiro. El "objetivo" estaba distraído, salió de su escondite y rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos, bastaron unos segundos y el chico cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Suspiro y fue a sacar la maleta, saco unas cuerdas y las dejo sobre la cama, miro al chico en el piso y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, tomo una silla y la jalo para llevarla arriba, vio su reflejo en un espejo de la cocina y se quedo un rato examinándose, no se reconoció, era como si la persona ahí no fuera él.

_Este es solo un trabajo, este no eres tú, Gaara._

Quería tranquilizarse pensando eso, pero la verdad era que parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto que su reflejo le copio, jalo la silla de nuevo y la llevo hacia el cuarto de arriba.

Colocó la silla en frente de la cama, tomó al sujeto y lo colocó sobre esta, tomo las cuerdas y comenzó a atar el cuerpo del chico con estas, saco cinta canela de la maleta, corto un pedazo y lo coloco en la boca del chico, lo miro por un instante, no debía haber un solo error. Fue al baño y lleno un vaso con agua, volvió a la habitación y vacio el agua sobre el sujeto.

Se mordió el labio esperando a que el otro despertara, el chico despertó poco a poco cerrando y abriendo los ojos tratando de saber que era lo que ocurría, cuando se despertó por fin fue cuando se dio cuenta de su situación, estaba atado y había un extraño frente a él.

-Mi nombre es Gaara- se presento sacando una pistola de su pantalón –Y me contrataron para matarte.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Gaara acerco la pistola a la rodilla del chico y jalo el gatillo, un sonido ahogado del arma y los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor.

-Escucha- ordeno Gaara poniendo el arma en la otra rodilla –Estuviste haciendo tratos con gente mala, tuviste varios errores y estas personas ahora quieren enseñarte una lección, esto no es nada personal, ni siquiera te conozco.

El chico lo miro a los ojos, estaba suplicando por algo, Gaara lo miro al mismo tiempo que volvió a jalar el gatillo, el rostro del chico se baño en nuevas lagrimas al mismo tiempo que tomaba un color rojizo.

-Podría matarte de manera simple, pero me pagaron para torturarte antes de matarte- se dirigió a la maleta, saco una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor.

Sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla y lo puso en su boca, acercó el encendedor y la llama se encargo de encenderlo, botó el encendedor en la cama y le dio una calada al cigarro, se acercó al chico y lo miro por un instante, paseo la mirada por el suelo especialmente en el charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse debajo del chico. Debía hacer su trabajo rápido antes de que el chico muriera antes de torturarlo.

-No entiendo porque te metiste con esas personas- susurro Gaara dándole otra calada al cigarro –Tienes una buena vida, una buena educación, un buen trabajo, una linda familia y una hermosa novia, ¿Qué era lo que te faltaba?

El chico miro a Gaara con el seño fruncido, su boca se movía debajo de la cinta canela pero no era posible que emitiera alguna palabra.

-Nunca logro entenderlo.

Se acerco al chico y apago el cigarro en su mejilla. El chico cerró los ojos de dolor y trato de alejar la cara. Gaara lo miro sin ninguna expresión, alejo el cigarro y volvió a la cama por el encendedor, dejo el cigarro apagado en la cajetilla y saco uno nuevo, repitió el procedimiento anterior unas 10 veces.

Miro el reloj de mano, 11:55pm, era tiempo de terminar las cosas. Saco de nuevo la pistola de su pantalón y la acerco al hombro del chico, jalo el gatillo y un poco de sangre le mancho la cara, paso el arma al otro hombro y volvió a jalar el gatillo. En ese momento el chico ya debía de haber sufrido lo suficiente, Gaara lo miro por un momento, encontró esa mirada que todas sus víctimas le daban. Le estaba suplicando piedad.

Acerco el arma a la cabeza del chico y la apoyo en la frente, este comenzó a moverse, no quería morir, no ahora.

-Este es solo mi trabajo- murmuro jalando el gatillo y acabando con la vida del chico.

Se quedo en la misma posición por unos instantes, suspiro y bajo el arma, sentía la sangre escurrir por su rostro, se acerco a la cama y guardo las pistolas en la maleta, aventó dentro también la cajetilla y el encendedor, saco unos billetes que le habían entregado y los aventó al cuerpo del chico. Se dirigió al baño y se limpio la cara con papel y agua, los restos también fueron a parar a la maleta.

Miro por una última vez el cuerpo del chico y se aseguro de que todo estuviera como se lo habían pedido, saco una máscara blanca de la maleta y se la coloco, apago la luz y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta, bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa por la puerta trasera, camino unas calles hasta llegar a donde había dejado estacionado su carro.

Encendió el auto, saco un celular de la maleta y marco el numero 1, apretó la tecla de llamar y se puso el teléfono en el oído. Cuando le respondieron del otro lado, se levanto levemente la máscara.

-Está hecho.

Escucho un "bien" del otro lado y la llamada se corto, bajo el cristal de la ventana y aventó el celular fuera, piso el acelerador y se fue del lugar, en algún momento llego a imaginar la cara de las personas que amaban al chico, ¿Cómo sería su dolor?

-=0=-

Se estaciono frente a una tienda, aun estaba a unas cuadras de su casa, se quito la máscara, tomo la maleta y salió del auto, abrió la cajuela del mismo y cambio las placas, diviso un bote de basura y se dirigió ahí. Sacó la cajetilla, las cuerdas, los guantes y los papeles que había usado para limpiarse la cara y tiro todo al bote.

Volvió al auto y dejó la maleta en el asiento trasero, se dirigió a su casa, miro su reloj por unos segundos, era casi la una de la mañana. Llego a la casa después de unos minutos. Estaciono su auto en el lugar correspondiente, tomó la maleta, bajó del auto y le puso seguro, camino hacia el elevador, espero por unos segundos antes de que las puertas se abrieran, entro y presiono el número 7, suspiro al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraron.

Tuvo una sensación en el estomago mientras el elevador subía, las puertas volvieron a abrirse mientras él se sobaba las sienes, un dolor punzante en su cabeza comenzaba a molestarlo. Salió del elevador sin abrir los ojos, podría llegar hasta la puerta de su apartamento con los ojos cerrados pero se quedo un momento parado esperando a que el dolor pasara. Cuando abrió los ojos diviso un bulto amarillo frente a su puerta.

Soltó un suspiro y camino lentamente, sabía perfectamente quien era ese "bulto", saco la mano de su pantalón lo movió lentamente haciéndolo despertar. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Mientras el otro despertaba por completo.

-¡Gaara!- grito Naruto feliz levantándose del suelo y colgándose del cuello del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte, te llame varias veces pero no me respondiste- se soltó del cuello del otro –Así que vine, toque varias veces pero como nadie me abrió supuse que estabas trabajando y me quede a esperarte.

Gaara vio la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Naruto le dedicaba, miro su reloj de mano de reojo.

-¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?

Naruto torció la boca y desvió la mirada.

-No mucho.

Gaara frunció el seño, tomo el mentón de Naruto y lo obligo a mirarlo.

-Cuatro horas- susurro volviendo a desviar la mirada.

-Debiste irte a casa- suspiro mientras sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta.

Entraron a la casa, Gaara cerró la puerta con seguro, aventó las llaves a la maleta y esta al sillón que estaba cerca.

-Estas en exámenes de fin de semestre, ¿verdad?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy se terminaron, solo tengo que ir a recoger calificaciones en una semana, pero fuera de eso estoy libre.

Gaara sonrió de lado mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la aventaba junto a la maleta. Naruto se acerco y se colgó de nuevo del cuello del otro.

-¿Puedo quedarme?- pregunto Naruto con voz queda.

-¿Piensas irte a esta hora?- Gaara sonrió al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los del rubio.

-Podrías ser malo y echarme de tu casa- Naruto inflo levemente los cachetes.

Gaara se lamio los labios.

-No me tientes, podría echarte ahora mismo.

Naruto sonrió de lado, se acerco un poco más a los labios de Gaara y saco la punta de la lengua para lamerlos levemente.

-¿Enserio lo harías, Gaara?

Gaara mordió levemente el labio inferior de Naruto y se apodero de los labios de este posesivamente. Cerró los ojos y tomo la cintura de Naruto acercándolo un poco más. Naruto tomo el borde de la playera de Gaara y la jalo rudamente hacia arriba tratando de quitársela.

-¿Por qué tan ansioso?- pregunto Gaara tomando las manos de Naruto.

-¡Hace un mes que no hacemos nada!- reclamo Naruto quitándose la chamarra y de paso la playera.

Gaara sonrió, jalo a Naruto del brazo y se encamino hacia el cuarto. ¿Para qué negar que él también estaba ansioso?

Llegaron al cuarto en unos cuantos segundos, Gaara aventó a Naruto a la cama y se posiciono sobre él, lo beso de nuevo, esta vez mas fuerte, comenzó a quitarse el pantalón mientras Naruto se quitaba el suyo.

-¿Vamos a hacerlo tan rápido?- pregunto Naruto sacándose el pantalón de los pies.

Gaara soltó una pequeña risa, acaricio el cabello de Naruto y lo beso en el cuello.

-Tú fuiste el que se abalanzo sobre mí.

Naruto bufo aventó a Gaara de modo que cayera en la cama mientras se posicionaba sobre él.

-Entonces será a mi modo.

Gaara alzo una ceja y sonrió de lado.

-¿Y qué piensas hacerme?

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, se llevo el dedo índice a los labios, susurro un "shh" y le guiño el ojo. Gaara extendió su sonrisa mientras jalaba al rubio por los brazos y lo besaba de nuevo. Naruto se encogió levemente mientras le bajaba la ropa interior y se metía el miembro a la boca. Gaara reprimió un gemido, cerró los ojos y tomo la cabeza de Naruto obligándolo a seguir un ritmo.

Naruto rio levemente, se enderezo y beso a Gaara apasionadamente, mordiéndole la lengua levemente.

-No hagas eso- se quejo Gaara lamiéndose los labios.

Naruto sonrió pícaramente, se quito la ropa interior sin bajar del cuerpo de Gaara. Lamio dos dedos de su mano y comenzó a prepararse el mismo. Gaara lo miro embelesado, la expresión de Naruto en ese momento fue lo que logro que no aguantara un momento más. Tomo las caderas de el rubio y movió las suyas para que sus miembros se rozaran. Naruto gimió quedamente y se mordió los labios.

Gaara extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla del otro y jalarlo de la nuca.

-Suficiente.

Naruto sonrió y ronroneo levemente besando el cuello del pelirrojo.

-¿Suficiente? No entiendo que quieres decir, Gaara.

Se sonrieron mutuamente antes de besarse apasionadamente de nuevo. Naruto se acomodo sobre las caderas de Gaara, mientras este tomaba su miembro y lo acercaba a la entrada del otro.

-Baja- ordeno Gaara mirando a Naruto a los ojos.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y fue bajando lentamente, sintiendo como el miembro de Gaara entraba en su interior.

-Gaara- llamo Naruto con voz quebrada

-¿Pasa algo?

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer por completo, gimió quedamente y rasguño levemente el pecho de Gaara.

-Solo…- se mordió los labios a la vez que movía levemente las caderas –Casi había olvidado… lo bien que se sentía.

Gaara se mordió los labios, movió las caderas y sujeto a Naruto de las mismas. Cerraron los ojos y gimieron al unisonó. Naruto tomo las manos del pelirrojo, las rodeo y las pego a la cama inclinándose el también.

-Déjame hacerlo- pidió casi sin respiración.

Gaara lamio la mejilla de Naruto, sonrió y volvió a mover las caderas, gimieron de nuevo, Naruto cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse rápidamente, penetrándose fuertemente.

-Te harás…

Naruto lo callo besándolo fuertemente, Gaara frunció el seño movió las caderas al mismo tiempo que Naruto. Se deshizo del agarre de su mano, tomo el miembro del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo. Se besaron de nuevo ahogando los gemidos en sus gargantas. Naruto se abrazo a Gaara, mientras este aumentaba el ritmo de su mano y de sus caderas.

-Voy a correrme- aviso Gaara en un susurro mientras le mordía el cuello.

-Hazlo- ordeno Naruto abrazándose cada vez mas fuerte –Hazlo ya.

Gaara se lamio los labios, dio unas embestidas y termino corriéndose dentro de Naruto.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y siguió abrazado al otro. Gaara salió de su interior con cuidado y lo empujo para tirarlo en la cama, tomo las rodillas de Naruto y las separo, se agacho y se metió el miembro en la boca.

Naruto gimió y enterró los dedos en la cama. Se corrió unos segundos después ensuciando la cara del pelirrojo.

Gaara soltó una risa, se quito el semen de la cara con los dedos y se limpio en la colcha, se inclino y mordió los labios de Naruto, se echo al lado de Naruto en la cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Gaara- reclamo Naruto con voz cortada.

Gaara soltó un bufido, atrajo a Naruto a él, jalo las cobijas para taparse y abrazo fuertemente al rubio.

-¿Terminaste el trabajo?- pregunto Naruto en un suspiro.

Gaara bufo y jalo levemente los cabellos rubios.

-Vi la maleta- susurro Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza –Siempre la usas cuando vas al "trabajo".

-¿Y?

Naruto se quedo callado unos minutos dibujando círculos en el pecho pálido de Gaara.

-Solo quería saber…

-No te diré nada, ya hemos tenido esta conversación.

Naruto bufo, se enderezo y miro a Gaara a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no confías en mi?

-Confió en ti- Gaara frunció el seño y acaricio la mejilla de Naruto –Pero mi trabajo no es algo que se hable fácilmente.

-¿Por qué?- Naruto inflo los cachetes –Apuesto a que otra persona si lo sabe.

-¿Quién?

Naruto abrió la boca pero la cerro antes de poder articular alguna palabra.

-Solo existes tu- soltó una risa irónica –Eres mi único contacto con la humanidad.

-Entonces cuéntame.

-No- respondió a secas

-¡¿Por qué no?!

Gaara no respondió, cerró los ojos y posó un brazo sobre estos.

-Mi trabajo no es algo de lo que me enorgullezco y…-Gaara torció la boca levemente.

-¿Y?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

-Si te lo digo, me odiarías.

Naruto se dejo caer en la cama y suspiro.

-Siempre es lo mismo, dices que te odiare si me lo dices y nunca me cuentas nada- bufo alzándose algunos mechones que le caían en la frente -¿Cómo sabes que te odiare si no me lo dices?

-Conozco a las personas, se cómo reaccionan a distintas cosas, prefiero que no lo sepas y me sigas amando a que…

-Si crees que te dejare de amar estas equivocado- corto Naruto con brusquedad, tomo una de las cobijas y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama.

-Me han dicho eso unas cuantas veces.

Naruto bufo molesto.

-¿Algún día me lo dirás?

Gaara torció la boca, miro la espalda de Naruto por un largo rato, suspiro y se acerco para abrazarlo.

-¿Sabes porque no te lo digo?

Naruto negó con la cabeza sin responder el abrazo que el pelirrojo le proporcionaba.

-Porque tú eres la contraparte de eso- susurro decaído –Mi trabajo es la parte de mi que detesto, es lo que quisiera borrar de mi vida. En cambio tu eres lo que más amo, eres lo que no quiero que se aleje nunca.

-¿Por qué me alejaría?

Gaara sonrió tristemente, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Naruto y mordió sus labios antes de responder.

-Porque así son las personas, se alejan cuando algo las asusta, cuando algo no encaja en sus conceptos de rectitud- volvió a torcer la boca –Podrás jurarme amor eterno pero cuando sepas lo horrible que es mi trabajo me dejaras. Tú eres lo que me hace seguir, lo que me impulsa a no aborrecerme, a no sentirme como un monstruo.

Naruto correspondió el abrazo de Gaara y apretó el agarre de su mano.

-Tú eres lo que salva mi vida.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato, simplemente abrazándose.

-Está bien- susurro Naruto con la cabeza agachada –Pero… algún día, cuando creas que es tiempo… ¿Me lo dirás?

Gaara suspiro cansado, deshizo el abrazo y se dejo caer a la cama. Naruto lo miro por unos momentos, suspiro también y se acomodo sobre el pecho del otro.

-Algún día- soltó Gaara sin mirar al rubio.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y se abrazo más fuerte al pecho de Gaara.

-Algún día, salvare tu vida completamente- susurro Naruto cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormirse.

Gaara sonrió, acaricio el cabello de Naruto y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Ya salvaste mi vida- murmuro cerrando también los ojos –Completamente.

* * *

Bien! ahi esta! espero les haya gustado

Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review me haran feliz y mis gatos maullaran para ustedes

GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
